Remixed Part 1
by PhoenixBlaze7074
Summary: The epic tale of the Three Kingdoms...remixed. Script format. Rated for violence, weapons, alcohol use, and language.
1. Newborn Glory

"The thunderstorm is coming in quick."  
  
The horses' hooves splash mud with every trot. Two travelers wearing red cloaks are speeding across the plains. Rain is coming down hard and trickles down the traveler's faces.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."  
  
The other traveler is holding their stomach and panting.  
  
"Where the hell is it?"  
  
Lightning strikes the plains a half mile behind them. Finally, the travelers reach a 2-story bamboo hut surrounded by trees. The horse rider jumps off and helps the passenger off. They quickly knock on the door. It slowly opens and a woman wearing a violet silk robe pokes her head outside.  
  
Woman: Hello? What are you doing here?  
  
Traveler: Mei needs your help!  
  
The woman glances at the person next to the traveler and gasps.  
  
Woman: Quickly! Come inside!  
  
The two travelers come inside and the woman shuts the door behind them. She runs over to a recliner-like chair and adjusts it.  
  
Woman: Lay Mei down while I get Feng.  
  
She runs up the wooden stairs and opens a door and walks in. The traveler takes off his cloak and the other travelers cloak to reveal a man and a woman. The woman is still holding her stomach. He lies her down on the recliner.  
  
Man: Don't worry, just stay calm and breath steadily.  
  
The woman with the silk robe runs downstairs with an old man with squinty eyes and graying hair. He sees the two travelers and gasps.  
  
Shao Feng: Lord Sun Jian! Lady Sun Mei! What are you two doing here?  
  
Sun Jian: All of the doctors at the eastern ocean were all up north at the festival.  
  
Woman: They went 30 miles just to get here.  
  
Shao Feng: And in the middle of the storm??  
  
The woman nudges Feng in the ribs.  
  
Shao Feng: Oh, right! Okay Mei, you'll have to push as hard as you can. Miss Wen, please inject the shot.  
  
The woman gets a needle from the drawer that is filled with a light blue liquid. She gently holds Mei's arm and injects it.  
  
Sun Jian: What was the shot for?  
  
Shao Feng: It's to calm her nerves, making the process hurt less.  
  
Sun Jian nods and grips Lady Mei's hand. She is panting and groaning.  
  
Lady Mei: I hate you! I hate you!  
  
Wen: Don't take it personally, that's what women always say.  
  
Sun Jian is the 22-year-old ruler of a few southern cities. He is the descendant of the legendary warlord, Sun Tzu. Upon achieving the few cities he owns, he named his territory "Wu".  
  
Shao Feng: Oh--oh! Here it comes! One final push, Mei!  
  
Lady Mei does so, and all of a sudden a loud cry fills the room. Shao Feng hands it to the woman assistant and she takes it over to what resembles a large sink and washes him off. A few minutes later, she comes back over holding the baby in a colorful quilt.  
  
Wen: Congratulations Jian, it's a boy!  
  
Mei's face changes back to regular color and the woman hands the baby to her.  
  
Shao Feng: I'm surprised you didn't faint Jian.  
  
Sun Jian: I have a strong will.  
  
Lady Mei while smiling: Just like our little boy will.  
  
Sun Jian thinks for a minute and then gasps.  
  
Sun Jian: For the future of the family, for the future of our land, I name this newborn baby Ce!  
  
Shao Feng: Lord Sun Ce of Changsha. Well done Jian.  
  
::Qiao, Yuzhou Province, 5 years later::  
  
Inside the city of Qiao lives a peaceful community. This is also the birthplace of a man that would become a legend throughout China's history. At a cabana near a small river, a boy walks out the front doorway and sits down on the porch.  
  
Boy: Fine, I give up.  
  
Two boys, one older and one younger come out from the back of the cabana.  
  
Older Boy: Cao Cao, you didn't even try!  
  
Younger Boy: If you're ever going to get better at this game, you have to look around for clues!  
  
The boy on the porch stands up and looks off the edge of the porch.  
  
Cao Cao: Dun, Yuan, I told you that I'm not good at Tracker.  
  
The older one, Xiahou Yuan, shakes his head. The younger one, Xiahou Dun takes a big breath.  
  
Xiahou Dun: Tracker tests your tracking skills and speed. If you don't practice, you'll never get bumped up a training rank.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: Forget that! Who's up for a round of archery?  
  
Cao Cao rolls his eyes and jumps off the porch.  
  
Cao Cao: Fine, but only one round.  
  
Right then, a man wearing a battle garb and a unusually mean face walks out the front doorway and glares at the 3 boys.  
  
Man: CAO CAO what did I tell you to do this morning?  
  
Cao Cao looks confused and looks back at his cousins. They take a step back and Cao Cao looks back at the man.  
  
Cao Cao: Father, I took care of all of the animals and I-  
  
Cao Song: Cao, get up here.  
  
Cao Cao hangs his head low and walks back to the porch as his cousins look at each other with questionable faces. They continue to observe as Cao Song talks quieter to Cao Cao.  
  
Cao Cao: But father I made sure they were fed.  
  
Cao Song: ALL OF OUR ANIMALS BROKE OUT OF THEIR PENS!  
  
Cao Cao: DON'T SHOUT AT ME! IT WAS A MISTAKE!  
  
Cao Song backhand slaps Cao Cao and he falls to the ground. Cao Cao groans and holds his face and he's bleeding. Cao Song then kicks him in the stomach and Cao Cao yelps and rolls. Cao Song swears at him then walks back inside. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan run up to Cao Cao and go to their knees.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: Cousin! Are you ok?!?  
  
Cao Cao coughs up blood and holds his stomach.  
  
Xiahou Dun: Uncle Song had no right to do that!  
  
Cao Cao: We survive on ::cough:: selling and butchering livestock. Without the animals, we can't get any profits ::cough::.  
  
Cao Cao's cousins help him up and Xiahou Dun uses his shirtsleeve to wipe blood off the side of Cao Cao's face.  
  
Cao Cao: He wouldn't have done that if I wouldn't had talked back.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: That's still no excuse.  
  
Cao Cao: I'd better continue with my chores.  
  
Xiahou Dun looks worried and looks at Xiahou Yuan.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: We'll come back over later.  
  
They both walk to the backyard and through the fields back towards their house. Cao Cao thinks for a minute and gasps.  
  
Cao Cao: Dun, Yuan!  
  
They both turn around and look back at Cao Cao.  
  
Cao Cao: Meet me back here precisely at 10 marks past the high sun.  
  
They look confused and nod. They turn around and run back through the fields and trample over weeds and flowers. Cao Cao sighs and wipes off the sweat from his forehead and looks up at the sky. He walks back inside and begins to execute his plan.  
  
::9 hours later::  
  
It is nighttime and the crickets and owls chirp and hoot making somewhat of a melody that carries throughout the outskirts of the city. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan sneak along the side of the house and go to the front doorway. Cao Cao whispers for them to come inside. They follow his voice up the spiral wooden stairs to an attic-like room that is foggy and apparently Cao Cao's sleeping quarters. Upon their arrival, Cao Cao is packing clothes into a tan leather bag.  
  
Xiahou Dun: Cao, what are you doing?  
  
Cao Cao: Packing my belongings.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: Why?  
  
Cao Cao: I no longer desire to be surrounded by incompetence. I know that this is not my destiny. If I continue to be sheltered up and abused by someone who I don't even consider to be my real father, my future will become a spiral of tormenting misery.  
  
Xiahou Dun: WHAT?!? He is your real father!  
  
Cao Cao puts his index finger on his lips. Dun looks shocked.  
  
Cao Cao talking softer: Since he treats me like this, I don't want him to be my real father.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: Where will you go??  
  
Cao Cao: To the north to the city of Xu Chang. I am going to start my life over and have it unfold the way I want to.  
  
Xiahou Dun: But you have no money! No food! No shelter! No transportation!  
  
Cao Cao: If everything turns out the way I want to, the things I need will come to me.  
  
Xiahou Dun: Cousin, you can't go up north all alone! You will die!  
  
Xiahou Yuan: That's right! We're going with you!  
  
Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun both look at Yuan with surprised faces. Dun nods.  
  
Xiahou Dun: I suppose that we'll have to, won't we?  
  
Cao Cao sighs a sigh of relief and finishes packing his things and ties the opening of the bag together.  
  
Cao Cao: Oh, one more thing.  
  
Cao Cao reaches on the top of his shelf and grabs a smooth mirror with a golden frame surrounding it engraved with diamonds. He looks at his reflection and a single tear runs down his cheek. Cao Cao was a teenager with 15 years of age, Yuan 16, Dun turning 14. Cao Cao always had a broad structure, mainly due to his work in the fields and tending to the animals. Xiahou Yuan had a little more weight to him, giving him an advantage in fights at school. Xiahou Dun was a little shorter than Cao Cao, and liked to play with wooden swords with his father. Xiahou Yuan enjoyed archery more than anything, and held the record for getting 53 bullseyes in a row. Cao Cao combed his hair a little bit and put his mirror in his leather bag.  
  
Xiahou Dun: What's that?  
  
Cao Cao: Father said that it was my mother's.my real mother's mirror. She had it made when I was an infant.  
  
The room grows silent and the eerie pale moonlight shines bright through the window.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: On our way, we'll have to stop at our house to get our things and some food.  
  
Cao Cao nods and they quietly walk out of the attic and come back down the stairs. They stop for a moment and make sure that they can hear Cao Song's snores and they head out the front doorway. Dun and Yuan walk down the porch steps, but Cao Cao stops. He tosses his bag to Xiahou Yuan and he catches it.  
  
Xiahou Yuan: What are you doing?  
  
Cao Cao: Wait here.  
  
Cao Cao walks back inside and heads down a short hall to Cao Song's bedroom. He walks in and sees Song sleeping in his bed. Cao Cao places his hand on his bruised cheek and then tiptoes over to the left wall and takes a rather dusty sword off the shelf. He walks over to Song's bed and goes to his knees and whispers to himself.  
  
"Heavens, please guide me through this time of need. This fodder shall never burden my conscience again. Embrace me with the power to be a leader of many. Upon this day I shall be known as a separate from this man. I believe that this will set the tone for my future."  
  
Cao Cao rises to his feet and raises the sword above his head. He then thrusts it through Cao Song's heart. He leaves the room not making a sound, leaving the sword inside the man who once made him suffer. He calmly walks out on the front porch and nods to his cousins who are swatting away bugs. Both of Cao Cao's cousins look up at him.  
  
Cao Cao: North, to Xu Chang. 


	2. Day of a Blessing

::Zhuozhou County, 5 months later::  
  
"Tag, you're it!"  
  
It is unusually quite sunny out. Normally, the sun didn't emerge from behind the clouds, but today it did. At the XiangHui School in Zhuozhou, the hard-working students are enjoying free time outside. While the children are enjoying thrilling games of tag and football (soccer), a lone boy sits under a tree reading a book. The sun's rays shine down through the gigantic tree's leaves, making a design of light and shadows on the ground. A boy playing tag tags another girl and walks over to the boy under the tree steadily, trying not to disturb the boy who is reading.  
  
Boy: Hi. Why are you all alone way over here?  
  
The boy who is reading the book looks up and stares at the curious boy, then continues reading his book.  
  
Boy: Hi. My name is Zhao Yun. What's your name?  
  
The bookworm boy looks up yet again and notices the boy named Zhao Yun. This "Zhao Yun" had piercing green eyes, dark brown hair that looked like wasn't combed very well, and a gleaming smile that could've blinded half of the children on the playground. Looking back at the book, the boy responds.  
  
Boy: Liu Bei.  
  
Zhao Yun: Oh. Wait, you perhaps aren't related to --  
  
Liu Bei looks up from his book yet again and gives Zhao Yun the 'finish your sentence' look. Zhao Yun shakes his head. He sits down next to Liu Bei.  
  
Zhao Yun: Never mind. Anyways, what are you reading?  
  
Liu Bei: A book on China's history.  
  
Zhao Yun noticed that Bei had a firm, sharp tone to his voice. He also noticed that he always kept his eyes scanning the text in the book, never looking at him when he spoke. Somehow, this made Yun think that Liu Bei was a bit shy.  
  
Zhao Yun: While it may be better to concentrate on your studies, exercise will keep you healthy. Come on, I'm going to teach you how to play football!  
  
Liu Bei: Well I'm not sure that I should.  
  
Zhao Yun: Come on!  
  
Zhao Yun grabs Liu Bei's forearm and drags him out to the field. Liu Bei drops his book and leaves it under the tree. Liu Bei noticed that Zhao Yun was beginning to cut off circulation throughout his arm, but thankfully he made it to the field without having his arm fall off from lack of blood flow.  
  
Zhao Yun: Everyone! Hey, everyone!  
  
The kids playing football stop and all look at Zhao Yun. Liu Bei hides behind Yun while Zhao Yun addresses his fellow students.  
  
Zhao Yun: I don't know if you know this guy.  
  
Zhao Yun takes one step to the right to reveal Liu Bei. Liu Bei was 11 years old with light brown hair that was combed in a certain way that appealed to a few people. He was a medium height, but slightly shorter than Zhao Yun. Normally being the quiet one who never gets spoken to, now he was more nervous then ever, now that he was being introduced to the class.  
  
Zhao Yun: But this is Liu Bei. Can he join in the game?  
  
A girl with her hair braided back steps forward in the normal schoolgirl uniform.  
  
Girl: No way! We've already got a game started and with him, he'll just make our team worse!  
  
Zhao Yun: Fine, he can be on my team!  
  
Girl: Whatever, as long as he doesn't get in my way when I score!  
  
She gathers her team into a huddle.  
  
Girl: Okay, Zhao Yun is really good at this, but with that Liu Bei kid, we can win!  
  
On the other side of the field, Zhao Yun's team gathers around him and Liu Bei. A boy with a scar on his cheek walks up to Liu Bei and observes him.  
  
Boy: I've seen this kid before. Are you sure he'll help us? I mean, no disrespect or nuttin' but I think he'd be better in a spelling bee or something.  
  
The kids behind him giggle and laugh quietly and Zhao Yun rolls his eyes.  
  
Zhao Yun: Just get everyone in position.  
  
He does so and everyone runs to his or her positions. Liu Bei becomes even more nervous and pulls on Zhao Yun's sleeve.  
  
Liu Bei: I don't think that I can.  
  
Zhao Yun: It's simple. All you have to do is kick the ball in the other team's net. Just remember to pass the ball often and never touch it with your hands. Here, lets try a pass real quick.  
  
Zhao Yun runs to his forward position across the field and urges for Liu Bei to kick the ball to him. Liu Bei hesitates and ends up kicking the ball over to the middle of the field. A girl gets hit in the leg and whines.  
  
Girl on other team: C'mon Yun! Lets do this already!  
  
Zhao Yun nods and the girl that got hit passes the ball to the middle. A short, chubby kid runs out to the middle of the field and throws the ball into the air and darts to the out-of-bounds mark. The ball lands and both teams chase after the ball. A tall boy from the other team gets the ball and starts charging through the team like a bull to a red cape. A short, quick kid takes the ball from him and then passes it to Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun grins and starts plowing through the other team, just like the boy did earlier. 3 kids surround Zhao Yun and try to take the ball, but he does quick footwork and dodges their feet and kicks the ball up behind him and kicks it to Liu Bei. The ball soars through the air and hits Liu Bei in the stomach. He groans and holds his stomach, but the pain goes away quickly. Everyone looks at him then what seems like the whole team comes speeding at him. Liu Bei looks confused.  
  
Zhao Yun's team: GO!  
  
Liu Bei gasps and then starts kicking the ball lightly and kicks it to a kid. Someone on his team groans and complains that he passed it to the other team. They charge at the goalkeeper but a girl manages to take it and passes it to a boy who takes it down the field and passes it to a girl. The girl isn't paying attention and the ball ends up at Liu Bei again. Bei panics and looks around and sees Zhao Yun waving his arms. Liu Bei crosses his fingers and kicks it as hard as he can to Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun hits it off his chest and starts dribbling the ball down the field. Liu Bei starts sprinting down the field and Zhao Yun as well as both of the teams look awestruck. Zhao Yun passes to Liu Bei who then zigzags through the other team. He then does a fake shot, causing the goalie to dive to the right and Liu Bei seizes the opportunity and shoots at the left side of the goal to win the game. Zhao Yun's team yells and chants Liu Bei's name while running towards him. Zhao Yun and the once doubtful boy picks him up on their shoulders and carries him around the field.  
  
Boy: You're awesome, kid!  
  
After many minutes of cheering and celebrating, the teacher calls everyone in to continue on with the lessons for the day. On the way in, everyone pats Liu Bei on the back and compliments him. Liu Bei stops Zhao Yun from going in. Yun turns around and looks puzzled.  
  
Liu Bei: Zhao Yun, I want to thank you.  
  
Zhao Yun: For what?  
  
Liu Bei: For showing me what I was missing out on.  
  
Zhao Yun: No problem! Hey, friends?  
  
Liu Bei: Friends.  
  
They both spit in their hands and then shake each other's hand and laugh. They walk inside and the teacher shuts the door behind them. Both of them have learned a lesson about friendship today, a lesson that would impact their lives in a way that they would never imagine. And for the first time in 22 years, the sun emerged from what seemed like an endless fleet of clouds, causing the once dark and gray village to bathe in the yellow sunlight.  
  
::Jian Ye, Southern Territories, 12 years later::  
  
Jian Ye, the ever thriving city of merchants and manufacturers. Jian Ye was obtained by Lord Sun Jian 6 years ago. Eager to advertise the potential success of the city, Sun Jian ordered giant advertising boards to be set up all over China, advertising the newfound city. After getting thousands of people to come, Sun Jian ordered walls to be built around the city, and a castle to be built in the center. This way, Sun Jian's 3 palaces form a triangle, making travel between his 3 major cities (the other 2 cities being Shi Xin and Dan Yang) easier, seeing that there aren't any rivers or mountains to cross. Only forestry and plains. Since Sun Jian and his family has spent so much time in Dan Yang, they've decided to stay in Jian Ye for a few months, having 2 of his 3 children be home schooled by the family's smartest advisor, Lu Su.  
  
"Give it back!!!"  
  
A girl is dashing down the hallways of the Jian Ye palace. She turns the corner and sees a boy jetting down the hallway with a picture in his hand.  
  
Girl: Sun Quan, you give that back right now!  
  
The boy turns around and pulls down his bottom eyelid and sticks out his tongue.  
  
Sun Quan: Try and catch me, Shang Xiang!  
  
He laughs evilly and opens a giant door and slams it behind him. Shang Xiang shrieks and sprints to the door and pounds her fists on it and yells. She looks out the giant window at the city and sighs. She puts her back against the door and slides down it and sighs yet again. A man wearing loose red pants and a red tank top that is tucked in walks up to her.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang: Jeez Ce, advertising red a bit too much?  
  
Sun Ce laughs to himself and takes a step backward.  
  
Sun Ce: I've already worn all of my blue and green clothes, so this was all that I had. I must admit, it is a bit sexy, eh?  
  
Shang Xiang rolls her eyes and hits him in the shoulder. Compared to Sun Ce, Shang Xiang was a punching bag. Shang Xiang was 16, at a height of 5'2 while Sun Ce was almost 6'2 at the age of 20. Since Sun Ce was next in line as a ruler of the small Wu Territory after Sun Jian. He was also the captain of the local soccer team, which required for him to stay in shape, which made Shang Xiang look even smaller compared to him.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang: If you're truly my big brother, you'll tell Quan to open the door and give my picture back!  
  
Sun Ce: Oh, you mean the picture of that Ling Tong guy?  
  
Sun Shang Xiang: YES, that picture.  
  
Sun Ce: Isn't he like, 10?  
  
Sun Shang Xiang: NO! He is 14!!  
  
Sun Ce could tell that Shang Xiang was losing her temper. Being the nice and kind brother that he is,  
  
Sun Ce: No way! If you want that dumb picture, get it yourself.  
  
Sun Ce laughs and Shang Xiang punches him in the other shoulder. Sun Quan opens the door and peeks out, and accidentally lets Shang Xiang burst in.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang: WHERE IS IT?!?  
  
She sees her treasured picture under his bed and dives for it. Sun Quan grabs her feet and she falls on her face. Sun Quan sits on her and watches her as she squirms and tries to reach for the picture, and horribly failing. Sun Ce stands next to his two siblings.  
  
Sun Ce: You know, for being 18 you're.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang: ::grunt:: Immature is the word you're looking for.  
  
Sun Quan laughs and stands up. Shang Xiang crawls for the picture but he sits back down on her.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang: You're crushing my spleen!  
  
Sun Ce: Well anyways, Zhou Yu is visiting us for a few days, so clean up your rooms so that incident doesn't happen again.  
  
Sun Quan: We wouldn't want Yu to hit his head and lose even more brain cells!  
  
Sun Ce pushes Quan off Shang Xiang and she happily picks up the picture. She dusts herself off and lets out an ear to ear smile before skipping out of the room. Sun Quan rolls his eyes and leaves his room followed by Sun Ce.  
  
::Evening::  
  
Sun Ce is drinking wine on the balcony branching out from his room. He relaxes in his favorite chair and watches the sky turn a beautiful red- orange color as the sun sets. A man walks onto the balcony and sits in the chair beside him.  
  
Man: May I join you?  
  
Sun Ce: Sure, pop.  
  
The man sits down a few feet away in another comfortable chair. He sighs as they both watch the sun go lower along the horizon.  
  
Sun Jian: Where's Zhou Yu?  
  
Sun Ce: He's showing Quan how to make a slingshot.  
  
Sun Jian: Ah. That Zhou Yu, he's a smart one.  
  
Sun Ce: Yeah, he was a real whiz kid in school when we were younger.  
  
Sun Jian: Once you become ruler of the small territory of Wu, make sure he becomes your advisor.  
  
Sun Ce: Yeah, but that won't happen any time soon, eh?  
  
Sun Jian: Yup, I may be 43 years old, but I'm still alive and kickin'!  
  
They both laugh as the sky gets darker and a few stars can be seen. A flock of birds are flying east towards the forest, chirping every 2 seconds.  
  
Sun Jian: You'll make a fine leader.  
  
Sun Ce's self-esteem goes up and a smile appears on his face.  
  
Sun Ce: Damn right! 


	3. The Tragedy of Luo Yang

The walls of time echo the melody of the ancients. Many people have walked down these halls, their very footsteps being preserved beneath the cobblestone floor. Yet another note is being added to this tune, the climax of the piece. A man, in his mid 40s, is the conductor. Seeming to have a quick pace, he makes his way to the source of the song. He is panting and sweating, more than that of an elderly hog. The giant doors with fiery, fierce dragons with their souls linked together suddenly open.  
  
The man carefully steps inside, avoiding touching the grand door. He swiftly makes his way over to the left side of the red carpet going down the whole center of the room. He joins 4 other people on one side of the carpet and they face the other side of the carpet, which has 5 other people. Suddenly, the grand doors open yet again. A cold wind enters the room as a man wearing gold and red robes and a grand hat enters the room. Everyone at the side of the red carpet bows and stays in the position until the robed man reaches the end of the carpet, and then gracefully sits down in the grand throne. The men lining the carpet face the man in the throne. Another man, wearing a tan and red warlord outfit, clears his throat.  
  
Warlord: Presenting, Emperor Ling!  
  
Everyone bows yet again and the Emperor fidgets in his throne and glares at the man who entered the room before him.  
  
Emperor Ling: I'm glad you could join us, Hou Lan.  
  
The man who was previously panting nods his head.  
  
Emperor Ling: I suppose all of you know why we've gathered here this afternoon.  
  
The warlord that is still standing next to the Emperor's throne snaps his fingers, and a giant map of China rolls down from the ceiling behind the throne. On the map are many pinpoints and symbols.  
  
Emperor Ling: As you may have heard, many natural disasters are happening all across China. The reason? I---I do not know. These events are disastrous and are destroying palaces across the country.  
  
A tall man with thick arms and a deep voice steps forward.  
  
Gao Sheng: Then may I ask, what do you request from us?  
  
The Emperor stands up and the 10 men take a step backwards.  
  
Emperor Ling: My loyal Ten Eunuchs! I call you here today to ask a favor, a favor that will shape China's future! Now, we know that these events must be a link to something, something that I do not understand myself.  
  
Gao Sheng goes to say something, but the eunuch across the carpet glares at him and puts his index finger on his lips.  
  
Emperor Ling: Please, I ask of you, go find out what is causing this to happen, and destroy it! Search the cities indicated on my map and find out what's happening!!  
  
The eunuchs bow and turn around and exit the room in line. The doors squeak shut behind them. Emperor Ling holds his head and closes his eyes and thinks. His warlord works on the map while the Emperor is distressed. The sunlight coming through the two windows lie directly on the back of the giant room on the map. Blue birds chirp happily and flutter around on the brick windowsills, but then suddenly fly away. The giant brick throne room grows quiet. Suddenly, the warlord gasps and falls down. Rustling can be heard and the Emperor sighs yet again and keeps his eyes closed.  
  
Emperor Ling: You know Yong; it's not easy to do this job, ruling China. It gives me a lot of stress.that doesn't do well to the body. I'm just glad that I have loyal people and advisors to help me on this journey. Yong, are you listening?  
  
Ling opens his eyes and gasps at what he sees. A crowd of giant lizards and snakes, hissing at him.  
  
Emperor Ling: Yong!! Yong!! Come, quick!  
  
Ling looks behind his throne and sees his faithful advisor, dead. Emperor Ling is too frightened to see how Yong died, and instead looks for a way out. The lizards and snakes slowly closes in. The emperor quickly runs as fast as he can towards the sword hanging on the wall. He trips over his giant robe and falls on his face. With his nose bleeding, he turns around and sees the snakes and lizards speeding towards him. He lets out an ear splitting yell, a yell that took his last breath, a yell that was the last note of the melody that was continuing in the castle for many years.  
  
1 hour after this event happened, a typhoon came in the east creating winds that created devastating damage and tsunamis that could flood the highest of cities. Meanwhile in the mainland, 25 tornados touched down, creating even more havoc. In the south, the great Chang Jiang river overflowed, flooding small cities that lined the coast. Finally, in the capital of China, Luo Yang, where Emperor Ling was killed, an earthquake struck the city.  
  
Now that both Emperors Huan and Ling were killed, the Han Dynasty was officially at its end. 2 years after this chain of events, numerous uprisings appeared across the land. Rebellions threw China into chaos, causing the citizens to be abused and some even forced to join the rebel army. Commanding most of these armies was a leader that is named Zhang Jue, also called the "General of the Heavens". One day when Zhang Jue was a young scholar, he came across a very thick book lying in the bushes.  
  
He picked it up and dusted off the front cover and it read "The Essential Arts for the Millennium". A curious Zhang Jue studied the book day and night for 1 month, and finally mastered the book and could recite the 2,386 pages from memory. Being inspired by the book, Zhang Jue and his two brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang, recruited high-rank soldiers and generals and equipped them with yellow scarves to tie around their head. Respectfully, they were named "The Yellow Scarves".  
  
Zhang Jue and his army quickly swept the northeast and head southwest for Luo Yang. This seemed like the end for China's free government all together. With Zhang Jue's new "religious" army, he was sure to sweep China off his feet and establish a new government. Able to perform various feats, Zhang Jue and his brothers were feared across the country for their sorcery. Finally, a lone commander makes a stand. Yet again, a man walks down the halls of Luo Yang castle. Strange enough, his footsteps didn't echo. The man reaches the two dragon doors and they both open, somehow sensing his presence. The man walks in, with a smirk on his face. Now at the front of the throne room was the Ten Attendants, each sitting in a medium sized throne. The eunuch sitting in the middle stands up. The man that just entered the room bows to the eunuch that stood up.  
  
Eunuch: Good to see you again, Regent He Jin.  
  
He Jin: Likewise, Zhang Rang.  
  
Zhang Rang: What brings you to Luo Yang?  
  
He Jin: As you may have heard, Zhang Jue is terrorizing China with his newly formed army. Surely you were planning to --  
  
Zhang Rang: We've thought about it, but Zhang Jue has grown too powerful.  
  
He Jin: So you're just going to allow him to overthrow China's government?!?  
  
Zhang Rang: This is beyond us. We are merely 10 men, trying to keep Luo Yang under control.  
  
He Jin: Isn't there anyone that can assume control over China that had close ties with Former Emperor Ling?  
  
Zhang Rang: Surely you aren't hinting at your wife, Empress He, are you?  
  
He Jin: Of course not, my lord.  
  
Zhang Rang: Then what do you want from us?  
  
He Jin: Lord Rang, please allow me to form a resistance army to fight back Zhang Jue and his brothers.  
  
Another eunuch, much younger than Zhang Rang stands up.  
  
Jian Shuo: And what makes you so sure that you will succeed?  
  
He Jin: I am not sure if I will. All I request is a chance to be able to win.  
  
Zhang Rang: Very well then. Lord He Jin, form your army. Form it knowing that China's fate lies in your hands.  
  
He Jin sighs a sigh of relief and bows.  
  
He Jin: I will be forever grateful.  
  
He Jin scurries out of the room and the giant doors shut behind him. The eunuchs chatter among each other.  
  
Feng Xu: Rang, why did you entrust our people with him?  
  
Zhang Rang: Patience Xu. Everything will unfold soon enough.  
  
And so, He Jin sent out a call of arms across China, hoping to recruit expert generals and soldiers to repel the Yellow Scarves. While this is happening, Zhang Jue is leading his troops from the northeast at a steady pace. Even though Zhang Jue is moving slowly, he is gaining even more followers along the way. How much stronger will the Yellow Scarves get? Will He Jin get enough soldiers to combat Zhang Jue? And what exactly does Zhang Rang have planned?  
  
Answers to these questions in Chapter 4. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ((Author's Note))  
  
I know that this chapter was a bit shorter than the first two, but I just wanted to get the main point out and if I would've added something else, this chapter would be WAY too long. Now, I know that this chapter sounds the same as the book, but remember - this is Remixed! Everything is going to be different so hang tight!  
  
~PhoenixBlaze~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
